<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crumbling Walls by WolfSouls_Zane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719791">Crumbling Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSouls_Zane/pseuds/WolfSouls_Zane'>WolfSouls_Zane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poly Bound Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Communication Difficulties, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, POV Alternating, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possible No plot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Triggers, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSouls_Zane/pseuds/WolfSouls_Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure what to put here... so just enjoy the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poly Bound Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crumbling Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How the world works will be explained through the characters.<br/>Hope you all will enjoy and there is another note at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><h2>A Chance Meeting</h2>

<h4>Kageyama Tobio POV</h4><h3></h3></div><h2></h2><p>Sudden a sudden feeling of warmth hits my face. With my eyes still closed I rolled over towards the warmth, only to recoil as sunlight hits my closed eyes. I quickly sat up in my bed and opened my eyes. Blinking the drowsiness away. After stretching out my arms and back, I looked over to my alarm clock to find I woke up about 5 minutes before my alarm. With a sigh I got up and turned off my alarm before taking out my phone to check what day it is. [Wednesday, June 20th, 5:27am] my phone displayed, a picture of the famous model, Oikawa Tooru is saved as my Lock Screen background.</p><p> Oikawa Tooru is a famous model for several unusual reasons. First off, He is an Alpha. Sure other alphas have become models before, but it is rare for an alpha to have as much success as Oikawa Tooru has. Oikawa is able to have so much success, as at first glance his body build is more similar to that of an Omega; mainly all the good aspects of how beautiful and attractive omegas tend to be. Oikawa Tooru basically has all the positive physical aspects of both Omegas and Alphas. To top it off Oikawa is a dominant Alpha. Dominant Alphas are almost guaranteed to lead a pack, they have very powerful pheromones and are able to command other weaker alphas easily. Dominant alphas are also able to resist omega pheromones on a daily basis, but with practice they are also able to resist the pheromones of omegas in heat.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is one such dominant alpha who is able to resist the pheromones of heat and he has yet to form a pack. Because he hasn’t formed a pack yet, Oikawa Tooru gains a lot of attention from all kinds of people. He is constantly approached with offers, yet he has turned all of them down. Oikawa Tooru is also very young still. Just a bit older than myself. He is only 19 years old, turning 20 in exactly a month on July 20th. Because of all of these sort of aspects Oikawa Tooru has, his popularity grew quickly and he is one of the top models in the industry. There is one final reason why Oikawa Tooru is very popular. Which is that he has yet to find his soulmate and has not yet formed a connection to his soulmate. Only when the youngest in the bond reaches 18 years of age will a connection form without having ran into your soulmate. Many people who have also yet to either reach 18, or have a bond formed are hoping that they could possibly become his soulmate.</p><p>There <em>are</em> several ways to find your soulmate or know if you are potentially in a poly bond before a bond is formed. The most common way is by showing off your marks that are formed as soon as you are born. However Oikawa Tooru does not show off his marks so not many people know what or where they are. The marks represent both yourself and whoever your soulmate(s) are. There will always be at least 2 symbols per mark. One of yourself and any other symbols of your soulmate(s). The only thing everyone knows about Oikawa Tooth’s soulmate situation is that he has 3 soulmates. It is the only thing he has mentioned when interviewed. In a poly bond, if at least two of the soulmates run into each other at some point then a connection for all the people in that bond will form. Otherwise everyone in the bond will have to wait till the youngest turns 18 years old. And when that happens the bond will automatically open up as a way to help the soulmates find each other.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is someone who many people look up too and hope they are in a bond with. Or at least will be able to join his pack when he creates one. As packs can be formed by anyone technically, but it is much easier for a dominant alpha to form a pack. I also greatly look up to Oikawa Tooru and recently had gotten a part time modeling job in the same company as him. I have yet to start though, so I am rather nervous about it. Even before I knew of Oikawa Tooru, I had always wanted to be a model when I grew older. And my passion to try modeling had only increased when I came to know of Oikawa Tooru. I do hope that I might be able to see him at some point when I actually start modeling. Even if it is from a distance.</p><p>A sharp sting pierced my finger which got me out of my daze. I flushed slightly in embarrassment as I had not even realized I was spacing out just now. As I take in my surroundings, I noticed I was in my kitchen and was apparently on auto pilot cutting some carrots. I looked down at my clothes to see that I must have changed and even took a shower from the fain scent of my conditioner that I could smell. Shaking my head I quickly got myself a bandaid and put it on the small cut which had gotten me out of my thoughts. With the bandaid on I quickly finished making breakfast and sat down at my kitchen table. I may only be 17 years old, but I live on my own in a small apartment building. Although it is a dangerous situation for someone of my second gender, I have yet to actually go into my first heat. I am even unsure if I truly am an omega with my appearance. I am decently tall, I also easily gain muscles with little effort, and I have been told that I look nothing like an omega. If anything I look more like an alpha or possibly a beta with some alpha traits.</p><p>Once I finished eating and washing the dishes, I grabbed my keys and headed outside of my apartment. It was around 7:12 when I left and I don’t particularly have anything in mind, so at least I will be able to explore the area some more and have options on things I could do.<br/>
•<em>I think I will check out the area around the mall. I do not go their often and It is near my new workplace that I will be going to in a few days. So might as well start familiarizing myself with it.</em>•<br/>
With that idea in mind I start jogging towards the mall. With how early in the morning it is I am rather surprised by how many people I have seen out and about as I made my way down the street. Along the way I noticed a cafe that seemed to be opened recently. Slowing down to a walk I head to the cafe to check it out. I took out my phone as I felt a vibration only to not notice someone coming out of the doors and bumping into them. I quickly looked up as I apologized only for my voice to trail off when I noticed who it was.<br/>
“I-I’m sorry!-....”<br/>
My eyes widen in recognition of the person in front of me, my mouth hanging open in shock. Not only that but I suddenly felt a prickly sort of sensation on my V-line where my marks are. My heart was pounding as I watched his eyes widen, his face changing from one of annoyance and posible irritation, to one of pure surprise as he put his hand in the exact same spot on his own V-line as to where my marks were.</p><p>“Oi-Oikawa Tooru....?!”<br/>
I ended up whisper yelling. As I was pretty sure he would not like to have attention on him right now. Which when his body stiffened for a moment confirmed my hunch.</p><p>“Let’s talk...”<br/>
Oikawa says as he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the cafe towards the back. My mind short circuiting at the pleasant sound of his voice and the tingling feeling from the skin to skin contact. All I could do was nod and follow his lead in response.</p><p>As we sat down at a more secluded and private booth it was complete silence between us for several minutes as we sat across from each other. Only when Oikawa finally spoke up was the silence broken.<br/>
“So... Looks like we are soulmates..?”<br/>
He asked sounding a bit unsure and hesitant, yet also excited and happy.</p><p>“Y-yes...”<br/>
I nodded as I spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact and subconsciously rubbing the area of my marks to calm myself down. I think it is a nervous habit I tend to do. I looked up at Oikawa after a few more seconds of silence passed to see his reaction and facial expression. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before his eyes sparkled and his lips formed a small genuine smile when I ended up meeting his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sure you know this already considering you realized who was moments before... but my name is Oikawa Tooru, I am a dominant alpha, 19 almost 20 years old. What about you?” Oikawa asked quietly, not wanting to risk anyone else over hearing their conversation.</p><p>I blushed and nodded. Surprised when I was able to respond without stuttering, although my voice was quite, “My name is Kageyama Tobio... 17... Will be 18 in December... recessive omega I think, but have yet to actually present... Nice to meet you Oikawa-san” I hesitantly reached out my hand so we could shake hands. Oikawa-san quickly took my hand in his with a smile evident in his voice.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Tobio-chan~ Just call me Oikawa. I am guessing that you might be the youngest in the bond, although I could be wrong about that.”</p><p>I nodded my head in agreement. “I think so as well... Umm... how do we contact the others in our bond? They might not know it has been formed now...” I said a bit nervously, worried about what Oikawa might think of me trying to get in contact with the others already. But he just smiled at me and let out a small humming sound. The pheromones he was releasing are calming ones. Which when I detected them immediately I started to relax and became calm again.</p><p>“We might actually be near our soulmates right now. I can feel the pull towards both of them, which only happens when you are in a certain distance. One of them is closer than the other though. And we should be able to contact them through writing on our skin but it might not be needed as one of them is getting stronger.” Oikawa explained calmly. And after he said that I became aware of the pull as well. Noticing the same things Oikawa did I nodded a thanks. He just squeezed my hand in response as silence feel between us once again. Only for the both of us to jump when the door to the cafe was swung open. Our eyes traveling towards the door only to be met with the searching eyes of a fake blond. The fake blonds face seemed to light up as soon as he saw the two of us.</p><p>Instinctively I could tell that one of the pulls through the bond was directed towards the blond, and it seemed like Oikawa could tell as well from the way he scooted over as the blond walked towards us.</p><p>“Hey!~”<br/>
The fake blond greeted the two of us happily before sitting down in the seat Oikawa had emptied.</p><p>“Yahoo~”<br/>
Oikawa returned the greeting with his own smile.</p><p>I just waved and nodded with a shy smile, “Hi..”</p><p>“So have the two of you met our 4th person yet? Since they seem to be very close right now.”<br/>
The fake blond asked and I just shook my head no. Oikawa doing the same, but also responded.<br/>
“Nope, not yet. Though I also have realized they were close by.”</p><p>“Hmmm~”<br/>
The blond hums looking around. I subconsciously did the same which earned a quiet chuckle from Oikawa before he also started looking around.</p><p>My eyes landed to the entrance of the kitchen behind the counter. I couldn’t seem to pull them away and just a few moments later a guy appears. His hair is black and had a messy sort of look, and when he turned just enough our eyes met and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. My blue eyes meeting his piercing gunmetal blue eyes. He seemed to be saying something as he turned around a bit and called back into the kitchen before he walked away from the door and around the counter. My eyes followed his movements as I realized he is making his way over. Instinctively I scooted over causing the other two to look at me only before their gaze followed mine. I heard a small gasp from the fake blond once his eyes landed on the attractive male approaching us. Oikawa ended up squeezing my hand, which I assumed was at the same time he noticed our final soulmate approaching us.</p><p>Once he reached our table his lips turned up ever so slightly as he spoke, taking the seat beside me after a quick greeting, “Hello... So it seems like we are all together now? I’m Akaashi Keiji, a dominant omega, and I am 18 years old, going to be 19 early December.”</p><p>“Miya Atsumu, but just call me Atsumu as I have a twin brother. I’m also 18 years old, and will be 19 in October. I’m actually a dominant Alpha just like Tooru-kun here~”<br/>
The fake blond replied, motioning to Oikawa besides him when he mentioned them. Oikawa rolled his eyes but gave a small nod and smile. I also noticed that he seemed to have stopped his pheromones, although I am unaware when he did so.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru, dominant alpha as Atsu-chan has said. I am apparently the oldest of our group, and Tobio-chan there is the youngest. I’m 19 years old, turning 20 in a month. Nice to meet you all.”</p><p>I noticed Akaashi-San nodded with their slight smile. Shaking hands with the both of them before they all turned their attention to me. Stuttering slightly I spoke quietly not meeting anyone’s eyes, “K-Kageyama Tobio... 17 years old... will be 18 in December... Recessive Omega... possibly. As I have yet to actually present... but blood tests have shown that I am an omega... nice to meet all of you.” I shook hands with Akaashi soon after before shaking hands with Atsumu-San.</p><p>“Let’s exchange our phone numbers, email, and any social media that we have. So we can keep in contact easier. And let’s get to know each other as well.” Akaashi spoke in a calm and clear tone as he pulled out his phone. Oikawa and Atsumu-San doing the same to which I quickly followed.</p><p>After the 4 of us exchanged information with each other Oikawa was quick to make a chat with the 4 of us in it. We all chatted for a while getting to know each other a bit more and sending our addresses in the group chat Oikawa made. Only for the 4 of us to be in absolute shock and speechless as apparently we were all in the same apartment building, yet somehow never once ran into each other. It was especially shocking to learn that Oikawa lives in the apartment above me, and Atsumu-San lives at the very end of my floors hallway. And Akaashi-San lives in the apartment below mine. After a few moments of wrapping our heads around the situation Atsumu-San broke out laughing quickly followed by Oikawa. Akaashi-San was even chuckling to himself and I even ended up finding myself with an amused smile and quiet laughter escaping my lips. Once we had calmed down some more, Oikawa ended up getting a message and his face seemed to do a complete 180. He went from happiness and smiles instantly to a frown with furrowed brows and a sigh that escaped his lips.</p><p>“Oikawa..? What’s wrong?”<br/>
I asked reaching out over to him and touching his arm soothingly. He looked up at me and gave a small thankful smile as he shook his head.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong really, but I just got notified that I should go to the agency for a photo shoot. I just...” Oikawa trailed off for a moment before speaking again, but very quietly with a small blush on his face, “I Finally met you guys... earlier than it would have happened... and with our fresh bond of about and hour or two I really... just don’t want to be separated right now...”</p><p>“Oh...”<br/>
Atsumu-San, Akaashi-San, and I all exclaimed at the same time. We all knew he should get going, but I could tell that none of us felt at ease if we had to separate right now. Especially since we haven’t claimed each other in any form. I could tell instinctively that deep inside of all of us that we need to confirm the bond in some way. Our omega and alpha sides would be constantly on edge if we were to separate right now. And for a non presented omega like me, the stress of not being around them. All of them, will put a strain on my physical and mental body.<br/>
“Can’t you tell them that you are unable to make it because you have ran into your soulmates and you hold a fresh bond? Or that the only way you could even go is if we were allowed to come with you? As I believe the agency has protocols concerning things like a fresh bond?” I asked as I remembered one of the rules or guidelines or something like that anyway... which the company has. Oikawa looked up at me in shock, the other two looking a bit confused, hopeful, and shocked as well. Especially when Oikawa spoke up again.</p><p>“Yeah!! I could do that!! But wait... Tobio-chan how did you know that? Only those who are working there as models or some other staff, even part-time workers, are told that!” Oikawa explained a bit confused, but also glad to have been reminded of that.</p><p>“I recently got accepted as a part-time model... I’m going to have my first photo shoot in a few days... I was thinking of exploring areas nearby since I haven’t been around much. And I was thinking of going in tomorrow to get shown around the place by someone...” I said fidgeting in my seat. I was feeling nervous once again as I couldn’t meet any of their eyes, keeping my gaze down at the table.</p><p>“Really?!”<br/>
Oikawa said a bit loudly and cheerfully. I looked up at him a bit startled, only to see his face bright with excitement.<br/>
“Hand on! Let me quickly notify them and I will ask if you guys could watch. I might even get it so that Tobio-chan could try modeling with me!”</p><p>The rest of us sat in silence as we waited for the results. Oikawa was gripping his phone tightly after he sent the message. He seemed a bit anxious, but as soon as I saw his face light up I knew there was good news. His cheerful voice confirming it even without having to listen to the words he spoke.<br/>
“They said you guys can come watch!! Let’s get going!!”</p><p>I instantly relaxed and gave a small grin as we all quickly stood up. Akaashi-San having already gotten the rest of his shift off before he even headed out to meet us. The four of us quickly made our way to the agency, our paces falling in sync with each other without even trying. Atsumu-San and Oikawa chatting together, Akaashi-San joining in every now and than as I just watched and listened to the three. It only took about 15 minutes of walking before we entered a tall and large building. The conversation falling quiet as Oikawa started showing us the way. We ended up meeting Oikawa’s manager about halfway through the hallway to the elevator.</p><p>“Oh there you are Oikawa. Are those three who you told me about?” She asked, her tone was gentle yet somehow sharp and professional at the same time. Oikawa nodded with a small smile in response before introducing us.<br/>
“Yep! Kiyoko-San these are my soulmates! Kageyama Tobio, who I call Tobio-chan. He is also the youngest and the one I ran into. He has yet to present but has been told he is an omega, and possibly a recessive one,” Oikawa gestures to me to which I give a small bow and nod. He does the same for the other two when he introduced them. Atsumu-San just gave a wide grin and a wave, well Akaashi-San gave a polite bow and nod just as I did. “This is Miya Atsumu who I call Atsu-chan. He is the second oldest and also a dominant alpha. Atsu-chan is also the second person Tobio-chan and I met. And last but not least, Akaashi Keiji, I call him Keiji-kun. He is the third oldest, and is the last person we met. He is a dominant omega.” When the introductions were finished Kiyoko-San gave a slight smile before some sort of recognition crossdressed her features.</p><p>“Kageyama Tobio? Aren’t you the newest part-time model who has a photo shoot in a few days?” I nodded in surprise to her words and it seemed like Oikawa was as equally surprised. She then continued explaining how she knew without having to ask. “The newest manager I work with often and had trained, was appointed as your manager Kageyama-kun. She and I happened to be together a lot and I am assuming that you and Oikawa will be working together often. Since Yachi and I often do our work together. She had let me know of you as soon as she was appointed as your manager. The higher ups also informed me of you and said that there is a good chance you and Oikawa might be paired up often for photo shoots. I was actually going to inform you, Oikawa, about this today.”</p><p>Oikawa and I looked at her in shock after exchanging glances with each other. It was only when Kiyoko-San started making her way towards the elevator at the end of the hallway did we all follow. On the way up Kiyoko-San started informing us on where we will stay at during the shoot and also informing Oikawa with a bit more information on the shoot. Atsumu-San, Akaashi-San and I were just talking quietly on our way to the studio for the shoot. When we entered the place Oikawa was quickly rushed off to where the clothes are for him to change into. And the three of us made our way to the back and sat down in the chairs set out for us. Oikawa soon came out of the changing area in the first outfit and made his way in front of the cameras where he will be posing. A small genuine smile made his lips as he looked over at us and gave a small nod. Off to the side I noticed Kiyoko-San speaking calmly to a panicked manager. She then glanced over in my direction and her face seemed to light up as though she got an idea.</p><p>The two made their way to the director of the photo shoot and explained the situation. His face twisted in annoyance at first before it seemed like Kiyoko mentioned something again. The director seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face for a moment as he glanced towards my direction before looking back at the two of them an nodded before they walked over to us.</p><p>“Your name is Kageyama Tobio right? How would you like to start your job as a model here early? You see the other model ended up in an accident of sorts and is unable to make it. However today is the only day we have time to do this photo shoot. Kiyoko here mentioned how you got a part-time job for this agency and that there is a good chance you could end up modeling with Oikawa Tooru. So what do you say? Want to try it out?”<br/>
The director asked me and despite the shock I was in, I quickly nodded and stood up before bowing.</p><p>“Yes! Thank you for this opportunity sir!” I said in a professional tone despite the excitement I could feel. Akaashi-San and Atsumu-San just looked at me in shock before they smiled and gave me a nod. With that I was quickly led to the changing area and told which outfit to wear in which order. I quickly changed and walked out over towards Oikawa, who couldn’t really hide his shock and excitement for a while. But as soon as it was time to start he took on this professional and experienced air. And although I was inexperienced, I often practiced on my own and studied quite a bit on stuff to do with modeling. With the clear directions given it was easy for the two of us to pose together. I could hear people whispering about us and felt many curious and also envious gazes. However I ignored them and did my best to focus on the job.</p><p>The theme for the first set of photos was -close friends hanging out with each other.- Before we were sent to change clothes for the second set, we were told of the theme for the types of poses. -First date between soulmates- I nearly choked at the theme considering the fact I AM one of Oikawa’s soulmates. Although the 4 of us have decided to get to know each other and form bonds of friendship first without jumping into anything. When we finished changing into the second outfit we started posing for the second theme. For the second theme during the poses I could tell that the touches and positions were closer and a bit more intimate, yet also nervous and a bit unsure. For some reason at the feeling I got from the touches during the posing, I ended up becoming much more relaxed and was able to do some of the things a bit more easily. It was like the contact was putting my mind at ease.</p><p>The third theme was -Lovers spending casual time together- consider this theme I could get and idea for what the fourth and final theme will be. After changing to start the third theme poses the two of us made our way in front of the cameras. This time the touches were even more intimate than before along with even more closeness than the previous one. The previous one was similar to the first one, but I could tell it was different at the same time. One of the poses for the current set had me straddling over Oikawa’s legs as he sat on a chair. My hands wrapped around his neck and resting on his shoulders a bit as I leaned towards him. Our foreheads touched as one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other was holding my head. His fingers intertwined in my hair as we looked into each other’s eyes with an affectionate smile which naturally seemed to form on the both of us. That pose was the final one for the third set and we were once again told the theme. This time for the final set of photos.</p><p>-Sexual intimacy- was the theme just as I had thought it might be something like that. After we got changed, before the photo shoot once again started, the director asked if it would be alright for the two of us to some of our V-line showing for some of the poses. Both Oikawa and I looked at each other before looking towards our other soulmates. We both knew that if we go through with it, since we would end up either having the shirts lifted up slightly or taken off completely. With the pants slightly moved down on that side our marks would be shown. I nodded to Oikawa as I was fine with taking the risk, as I had nothing to really lose. After a bit of thought Oikawa gave the okay to the director who was honestly shocked along with the others in the room. It is apparently known in the agency that Oikawa’s marks are on his v-line area and before he always had declined showing his v-line area as well.</p><p>With the okay given we started the final set of poses. I honestly felt a bit overwhelmed through these poses but managed to keep a professional air about me. Even though if I didn’t have nearly as much control I am positive that I would have ended up with a flushed face and arousal building quickly. As we continued through the poses we finally came to the second to last pose. I was laying down with my arms above my head so Oikawa could hold onto my wrists. My shirt was risen up revealing my abs and most of my mark in view of the camera. Oikawa had his shirt completely taken off showing most of his mark as well also facing the cameras at the moment as he was sat to my side the two of us facing the same way, our heads turned towards the camera. Both of our pants were also lowered slightly, but not enough to be considered inappropriate, yet it was enough to fully reveal our matching marks. The director asked us to hold these positions, as he took a photo before telling us what to do for the final pose. Oikawa moved so he was on top of me, one of his hands pinning my wrists to the bed as he leans his head down close. The hunger and lust hidden deep back in his eyes nearly made me loose control however I managed to hold it in. His other hand cupped my face and angled it so it would look like we were kissing with how close we are. The director said to hold it there and the photo was taken.</p><p>At the sound of a clap signaling the end, both Oikawa and I sat up at the edge of the bed. I relaxed a bit and pulled the shirt back down before the two of us made our way back to the changing area and changed back into our clothes we came here with. Buzzing excitement and shock was escalating through the room as people started to take in and understand what they saw with our marks. Flushed and embarrassed from all the talking going on I subconsciously held onto the hem of Oikawa’s shirt and tried to hide myself behind him. This earned a chuckle from the brunette as we made our way over to Atsumu-San and Akaashi-San. Akaashi-Sans eyes held amusement in them, his face giving a small smile as he stood up once we came over. Atsumu-San laughed happily, fondness could be heard in his laughter at my actions. But soon enough the two congratulated us and said we did an amazing job.</p><p>Kiyoko and the director soon walked over to us. The director’s tone being light as he gave us some feedback.<br/>
“You two work very nicely together. I have never seen anyone fit as well with Oikawa as you did Kageyama. You guys followed the directions nicely and the shoot went very smoothly. The theme for the magazine this is going into is -Different relationships- and the two of you pulled off the feel of all of them splendidly. Not only that but all the photos turned out very nicely and I would love to work with the two of you together again some time.”<br/>
The director held out his hand to which Oikawa took and shook his hand. Giving his own polite thanks and a bow. I did the same and the director walked off. Kiyoko ended up dismissing Oikawa early for the day as anything else he had could easily be rescheduled for another day. I noticed Oikawa seemed to light up in excitement as he thanked her and the 4 of us headed out the building. Chatting with each other the entire way back to our apartment. None of us seemed to realize where we were until I noticed the apartment building and headed inside.</p><p>Somehow I ended up taking the lead of our group inside of our apartment building and just headed to my apartment.<br/>
“Uhh... You guys want to come in?”<br/>
I ended up asking as I opened the door to my apartment. It seemed the others did not even realize we were back till I spoke up. I gave a small chuckle at the thought and walked inside, holding the door open and standing off to the side in case they wanted to come in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story on here so I hope you all will enjoyed the first chapter. There will probably be more to come. Really depends on my motivation and if I get any ideas. I’m making this without any planning ahead of time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>